winxshugoifandomcom-20200213-history
Musa
Musa''' is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). She is Tecna's roommate for the series. She was voiced by Lisa Ortiz in the English 4kids seasons 1, 2, and 3. Profile *'''Name: Musa *'Associated Pixie': Tune the Pixie of manners *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': May 30/May 10 *'Origin': Planet Melody *'Affiliation': Alfea,Winx Club *'Powers and Abilities': Music and Soundwaves *'Pet': Pepe the Bear Biography Musa is from the planet Melody (Harmonic Nebula in 4kids), where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her dad, but they do not always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her dad was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her birthday is May 30. Musa was 16 years old at the beginning of the series. Personality Pofile She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they both don't admit they like each other until the end of Season 2. You see a bit of attraction. It is not until the end of Season Two that Riven and Musa start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the 15th episode of the first season (in both versions by RAI and 4kids). In Season 3, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Later on in the season, she is chosen by Arcadia to choose between eternal happiness with her dead mother and saving the magical universe. It was a difficult choice for her, but she had to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe. In doing so, she claimed the final of the Water Stars that would be able to defeat Baltor. Seasons Season 5 Coming Soon Season 6 Coming Soon Appearance Civillian Musa has blackish blue hair in bunches, deep blue Asian-looking eyes pale skin tone and often dresses to fit her rocker/goth personality. Her daily outfit consists of a red gypsy top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her other outfit, from Season 2 onwards, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4 she changes to a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. Her sneakers become heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. Fairy Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Trustix Her Trustix outfit starts out with a red tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin orange strape is seen on her right and a green strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bossom area. She wears purple hot pants with a yellow belt over a pair of pink capris pants with a green ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pink gloves and ankle-length purple platform shoes with ruffled yellow socks and blue heels. She wears a red band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Believix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Windix It is a magical ability to controls wind. Its appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that believix without brightness, has a yellow headband with a flower, and orange with light green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful yellow and red. Her power is "Crimson armonia" which translates to "Crimson Harmony". Elfix Elfix magic is the ability to control water. It's appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and dark blue. It has a cyan shorts with a little yellow and green, its wings are transparent white. Her power is "Hyper melodia di Bubble" which means "Hyper Melody of Bubble". Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Attacks Believix *Dazzling Heart Trustix *Melody Attack *Magical Cry *Glittering Hearts *Soundwave Screen *Pure Melody(along with the winx) *Crimson Harmony(Windix) *Hyper Melody of Bubble(Elfix) Transformation Sequence Believix Musa Believix transformation sequence is less detailed then her Enchantix and Winx. First she spins around on one hand nakedly as a silhouette. Then she gets on to her feet. She twirls around a few times before showing her body fully dressed. She flies around as her hair braids itself. She then flies by lights that liquify when her body "touches" them. She then bends her back, then straightens it while her wings solidify. Trustix Musa Believix transformation sequence is less detailed then her Enchantix and Winx. First she spins around on one hand nakedly as a silhouette. Then she gets on to her feet. She twirls around a few times before showing her body fully dressed. She flies around as her hair braids itself. She then flies by lights that liquify when her body "touches" them. She then bends her back, then straightens it while her wings solidify. Windix Elfix Category:Winx Club Category:Characters